kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke Yamamoto
} - Sugaya's= } - KR Spirit= } - }} |name = Amazon (Daisuke Yamamoto) |gender = Male |series = Kamen Rider Amazon |motif = Chimeric Lizard Mutant Type |type = Protagonist Hero |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode =Man or Beast? The Cool Guy Who Came From the Jungle! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 24 (Amazon) 2 (Stronger) 3 (Skyrider) 7 (Black RX) 8 (Movies) 3 (Specials) |casts = Tōru Okazaki Tomokazu Seki (Voice) Koji Tobe (Voice in Movie War Mega Max) |label2 = Kamen Rider Amazon |label = Amazon Rider |image2 = Amazon.png}} , whose real name is , is , the primary protagonist and eponymous character of the late 1974 Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Amazon. Personality Amazon is a kind and forgiving man who tried his best to learn more about Japanese culture. Although he is very into friendship and tries to protect his friends with his full might, he was initially rather feral towards strangers that weren't children, and has more than once caused trouble because of it. This actually made him homesick for a time. He later on learns to become more civil towards others as he understands more about Japanese culture and language. As mentioned before, Amazon is a forgiving man who even forgave and rescued Mogura who previously kidnapped Masahiko and tried to kill Amazon. Despite being forgiving, he will be angered towards others who hurt his loved ones, as full shown when he brutally defeated the Mushroom Beastman when it killed Mogura. He also seems rather intelligent, as he not only learned Japanese language and culture rather quickly, but also learned how to ride a bike in a short amount of time despite his previous fear towards it. History Amazon He was an infant around the time of the plane he and his family were on crashed in the Amazon rainforest, leaving young Daisuke the sole survivor and grew up as a wild child, living off the land under the name of . However, Daisuke's idyllic existence is cut short when the Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos, massacres the village in search of the powerful "GiGi Armlet", which gives the bearer fantastic power. Elder Bago, last of the Incas, gives the GiGi Armlet to Daisuke for safekeeping while using his knowledge of Incan science and magic to perform a mystical "operation" on Daisuke, transforming him into the powerful Kamen Rider Amazon before he died. Under Bago's instructions, Daisuke evades Gorgos and searches for Professor Kōsaka, who knew the nature of the Gigi Armlet. Meeting Kōsaka's nephew Masahiko Okamura, who obliges to teach him to speak and the ways of the world, Daisuke is infuriated at Kōsaka being murdered by the Kumo Beastman and drives him off to save Masahiko and his sister Ritsuko Okamura, who blamed him at first for her uncle's death until he made an antidote to the poison her friend Masako got from the Beastman Vampire Koumori. Though in the first half of the series, because he was isolated from any Japanese people as a child, Daisuke could not speak coherent Japanese and say only a few words. But through Masahiko helping him cope with the culture shock, Daisuke learned to speak properly. While catching fish, Daisuke finds himself at a motocross, frighted by the culture shock before he saves a man named Tōbei Tachibana who was attacked by Kamakiri Beastman. Paying him back, Tōbei helps Daisuke overcome his fear of motorcycles to save Masahiko from the Akajuusha before Kamakiri attacks them, with Amazon killing the Beastman. But unnerved about why he is hunted by the Geddon, Masahiko learns of Yamamura, one of the members of Kōsaka's exploration party into the Amazon. Hoping to find the answer, they and Tōbei learn that Yamamura's on the run from Geddon as he holds the secret that Geddon would go to lengths to make silent. When Beastman Omukade captures Yamamura and his daughter, Daisuke pursues with newly built Jungler, saving them before killing Omukade. During the fight, Yamamura is fatally wounded by the Akajusha as Yanamura reveals the "GaGa Armlet", the counterpart of the GiGi, that Gorgos possesses before he died. During the Mogura Beastman incident, Daisuke is arrested by the police for attacking an officer when they needed to know his identity in spite of his part in helping them get murderer Oshima. Though bailed by Tōbei, a confused Daisuke runs off with a hatred for humans. The next day, Tōbei and Ritsuko find Daisuke as he intends to return to the Amazon. Learning that Masahiko was abducted by Mogura and at Ritsuko's pleas, Daisuke saves his friend and give Mogura a severe beating. Daisuke later finds Mogura being punished for failing Gorgos, saving the Beastman who is shocked. Later, after being told by that Johoku University has gained relics from the Amazon that might shed some light, Daisuke and friends investigate and find the mysterious Quipu which Daisuke could decipher. But the Beastman Yamaarashi arrives and steals the Keep with Daisuke falling into his trap. But with Mogura's aid, Daisuke learns the story behind the GiGi and GaGa Armlets before killing Yamarashi, now knowing Geddon's goals. While searching for Geddon, Daisuke receives a radio from Masahiko so he can know when Geddon's up to no good. After saving a woman from Kani Beastman, Daisuke learns that Mogura is forced by the monster of reveal Ritsuko as a potential weakness. Though he attempts to protect Ritsuko, Daisuke is saddened as she tells him that he's the one Geddon's after and it might be best for everyone if he just goes back where he came from. In spite of this, Amazon saves Ritsuko and friend from Kani and later receives a vest from Ritsuko as her way of thanking him. Eventually, Amazon faces off against Gorgos himself, destroying once he rips the GaGa Armlet off of him. However, the GaGa Armlet then falls into the hands of the Garanda Empire, led by the ruthless Great Emperor Zero. Amazon continues his fight against evil, eventually toppling the Garanda Empire and retrieving both bracelets. With his mission complete, he returns to the Amazon forest where he lived because it is his true home, though Tōbei believes that he will come back if evil comes to terrorize Japan again. Stronger .]] One year after the destruction of Geddon and Garanda Empire, he returns (while for some reason no longer possessing the GaGa Armlet) from South America to backup Kamen Rider X who is in middle of a fight against Armored Knight. After Armored Knight loses one of his swords when X-Rider threw his Ridol Stick and he managed to escape, they shake hands together before helping Stronger defeat both Armored Knight and Commander Jishaku. He and X-Rider later rescue both V3 and Riderman and they soon meet Stronger again, who had been joined by Rider 1 and Rider 2 in their absence. The seven Riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tōbei Tachibana. Finally, Stronger finishes off Marshal Machine. They meet Tachibana, but soon a new voice welcomes them, Delza Army's Great Leader. The Great Leader reveals that he had been behind the Delza Army, Geddon and other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, they combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self-destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. JAKQ vs. Gorenger '' , which teamed up Shotaro Ishinomori's original two Sentai series, and , mentioned the whereabouts of three other Ishinomori heroes, although they don't meet the Sentai teams. Amazon is said to be continuing his battle in the Amazon. Skyrider The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Daisuke Yamamoto, Kamen Rider Amazon, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protection to the new Kamen Rider, Skyrider. Super-1 Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to let that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple Revolving Kick to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan failed due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. Black RX .]] Kamen Rider Amazon, alongside the other Ten veteran Kamen Riders, fought against secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona in the United States, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which fought against each other. Group 1: Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. During the training, V3 and Riderman often could be seen fighting together. After Crisis made a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally left to the final battle. After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Gran Zairus is about to finish him off, the 10 Riders finally arrive, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. Amazon and the others introduce themselves to Kotaro Minami, Black RX. Bosgun finds them, and proposes a duel against Black RX, however, Kotaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba, V3, Skyrider and Super-1 soon notice Chaps hiding around the area to prepare an ambush, finishing them off. Following Rider 1's words, Kotaro decides to face Bosgun in a fair match while the other Riders watch, and finishes him off. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kotaro leaves to fight him again, and, after some hesitation, Amazon and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000°C, and easily knocks out Amazon and the other Riders. In the end, Black RX takes the battle and manages to destroy Gran Zairus, forcing it to self-destruct, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, Amazon and the other Riders helped evacuate the city's population and started to plan defensive measures for the next battles. However, soon the 10 Riders saw themselves facing Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. V3 faced the Harmful Imp and Ant Runt alongside Rider 1, successfully counterattacking, and later defeated Erigitron by himself, but they soon recovered from their attacks with no damage. When the battle seemed hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, revealed that the monsters wouldn't die as long as she kept a set of golden feathers with her, but Black RX returned, alive, stealing the feathers, stopping and destroying the monsters by himself. After Black RX returned, the 10 Riders decided to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protected his friends. Like usual, V3 and Riderman left together. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara, who had helped Kotaro in the past, while taking their children as hostages. However, Kamen Rider Amazon saves the children and is quickly followed by V3, Riderman and X. V3 orders Amazon and X to take the children to Kotaro, while V3 himself and Riderman face Jark Midler. However, there's an overwhelming difference in power between them, and V3 can't even damage him. Some time later, V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near a combat zone where Kotaro was helping. In a fair duel, Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. The Emperor Crisis calls Kotaro for a personal meeting. However, Amazon and the others decide to follow him too. The emperor offers Kotaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kotaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kotaro. Amazon and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps troops, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders managed to survive the attack and meet RX after the battle was over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Amazon competes against Decade in the tournament to decide the strongest Rider. His biting maneuver is countered by Decade using the powers of Hibiki and retaliating with a burst of flame. At some point offscreen between losing to Decade in the tournament and arriving for the final battle, he had his Gigi Armlet stolen by Diend and yet still somehow survived. He joins all the Riders in the final battle against Dai-Shocker, after which Diend returns his Gigi Armlet. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Amazon, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Amazon and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Movie War Mega Max A meteor shower hit various points of Earth, bringing with it time anomalies, monsters and the interest of the shadowy organization Foundation X. Kamen Rider Amazon and X head to a meteor landing site in South America, where they find a large army of Stardust Ninja Dustard, fighting against them alongside X. Afterwards, Amazon and X gathered with the other Seven Legendary Riders in Japan and infiltrated a Foundation X secret airport to stop Lem Kannagi, who was leading a plan to control energy sources around the globe and also their operation regarding the meteors. However, they're all taken by a trap and Amazon is sealed in a Core Medal. Later, Kamen Rider Fourze finds the seven sealed Riders, and with Kamen Rider OOO's help, releases all of them at once. V3 warns them that Kannagi will receive a full charge of cosmic energy if he reaches space, which would make him invincible according to Riderman, and he needs to be stopped now. Meanwhile copies of the Greeeds and Sonozaki Family Dopants approach the group, standing in their way. The Seven Riders stay behind facing them, while Fourze and OOO head to stop Lem Kannagi. Amazon fights against a copy Smilodon Dopant and finished it off with his Dai Setsudan. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, said goodbye to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen He was seen alongside the other members of Seven Legendary Riders, fighting Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) in his Red One Gokai Change. Fourze Hyper Battle DVD At some point during the ''Kamen Rider Fourze series, Amazon witnessed an object fall from the sky and land in the rain-forest. Investigating, he discovered that the object was an Astroswitch and recognized it as belonging to Kamen Rider Fourze. Amazon starts off for Japan in order to give Gentaro the Switch (and because he had taken a liking to the young man during the events of Mega Max), sending word to the Kamen Rider Club of his arrival. Gentaro and Yuuki Jojima prepare by learning an Incan greeting dance from Tomoko Nozama and give Kengo Utahoshi a brief history lesson about Amazon. However, when he fails to show up at the designated time, Gentaro worries that he's been blown off, while Kengo says one of the Legendary Seven Riders would never do such a thing, and suggests that Amazon may be in trouble. When the trio goes to investigate, they're confronted by Suddendath Beta, a new version of the Foundation X Mutamit from Mega Max who claims to have defeated Amazon to prevent Fourze from gaining his new Switch. While Gentaro keeps Suddendath Beta busy, Kengo and Yuuki venture to South America to find Amazon, spending twelve days wandering aimlessly and being terrified by the local wildlife. However, on the twelfth day, when Yuuki says "Your friends are looking for you!", Amazon leaps out of the leaves nearby and heads off to Japan. There, he helps fight Suddendath Beta and gives Gentaro the Clear Drill Switch, which enables him to defeat the Mutamit. After the battle, Gentaro does his greeting dance for Amazon, who likes it and joins in. After meeting, Gentaro and Amazon exchange their gestures of friendship (Amazon's hand sign or Gentaro's handshake), but because the DVD has minor choose-your-own-adventure elements, which gesture is used is determined by the viewer. Super Hero Taisen Z Amazon returned in , fought Space Shocker and Joined forces with Liveman, Kamen Riders Hibiki, Beast and Gingaman in the movie. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Kamen Rider Taisen substituted with Black)]] Amazon joins the Showa Riders in their war with the Heisei Riders in Zawame City. He and Super-1 fight against Joker and Baron after they defeat RX, defeating the latter with a combination attack. At the climax, Amazon is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He attempts to perform his Big Slice on Wizard, but is defeated when he lands in his clenched fist enlarged with the Big Ring, transforming into a Lockseed. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. After Badan was defeated, Amazon fought with the Showa Riders in a final showdown against the Heisei Riders. Amazon took on Hibiki, enduring his Kiboujutsu Rekkadan. The battle was ended when Rider 1 and Gaim reconciled on the differences of the two sides of Kamen Riders. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Amazon became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider Amazon. Later on, he aided the other Riders to combat Shocker after he, and the other Riders, were released from being brainwashed by the revived Double Riders. Kamen Rider SD Amazon: A relatively unorthodox Kamen Rider, Amazon is apparently on vacation in the tropics with his squad, only making a brief cameo towards the end of the movie. He is on the same squad as Rider 2 and Stronger. He rides in his Jungler motorcycle. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Club Amazon appears as one of six Riders who fight Shocker in Kamen Rider Club, being one of the last three which are unlocked. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Amazon appears riding the Jungler in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride "To be added" All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and Rider Generation 2 "To Be Added" Climax Heroes series "To be added" Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Amazon is among the Showa Riders who make their Battride War debut in this game. Fighting skills Amazon fights in a berserk and wild way such as biting and scratching. He also moves very swiftly like a gymnast and fights while ignoring wounds inflicted to him by his opponents. Presumably his best area of advantage is the Amazon rainforest where he grew up in and other forest related places. Even without transforming, Amazon can lift a bike with his bare arms showing that he possesses great strength (like most of his predecessors). Amazon Transformation With the GiGi Armlet on his person, Amazon transforms into his Rider form with the cry 'A-MA-ZON!' while pulling his arms inwards and clenching his hands in claws then stretching out and opening his hands. Amazon's human eyes then glow a demonic red as the metamorphosis into Amazon Rider is completed. is a form that appears in Kamen Rider Amazon: Pre-Stage, the S.I.C. Hero Saga story for Kamen Rider Amazon. This form lacks the Gigi Armlet and is only a 1/3 as strong as the complete Amazon. To make things worse, Amazon has only three days to live after he uses this form unless he regains the Gigi Armlet. - Amazon= Amazon Also known as , Kamen Rider Amazon is different from most Showa Riders as his body is biologically altered through rather than being augmented with cybernetics. Combined with his feral nature, Amazon is an animalistic whose fighting style involves of an opponent with his claws and fangs. His battlecry is Furthermore, setting him apart from other Riders is that his design motif is based on a rather than the more typical suit basis of a , , or other insect. Along with sharp claws and teeth Amazon gains great strength and stamina which allows him to even dig his way out of ten thousand meters underground with ease. These powers were presumably more enhanced through gaining the GaGa Armlet. Techniques * : Amazon's main finishing move. A Rider Chop that cleaves through the flesh of a Beastman with ease. He leaps into the air and comes back down with his claws, slicing into the opponent, normally inflicting grievous, fatal damage to the target. *:Used to destroy Porcupine Beastman. *:Used to destroy Snake Beastman. *:Used to destroy Crocodile Beastman. *:Used to destroy Crab Beastman. *:Used to destroy Black Cat Beastman. *:Used to destroy Ant Beastman. *:Used to defeat Dobsonfly Beastman in larva form then used to destroy his matured stage Dobsonfly Beastman Advanced. *:Used to destroy Bee Beastman. *:Used to rip off Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos' right arm, causing Gorgos to explode into pieces he took into the air. *:Used to destroy Diving Beetle Beastman. *:Used to destroy Tiger Beetle Beastman. *:Used to destroy Owl Beastman. *:Used to destroy Mushroom Beastman. *:Used while fighting against Kamen Rider Decade in the Rider Battle tournament. ** : A stronger energized version of the Dai Setsudan as a result of combining both GiGi and GaGa Armlets to behead Emperor Zero. * : A biting attack. *:Used while fighting against Kamen Rider Decade in the Rider Battle tournament. Decade countered this by assuming Kamen Ride Hibiki and using Attack Ride Onibi. *:Used against the Kamakiri Yummy while fighting Space Shocker. * *:Used while fighting against Kamen Rider Decade in the Rider Battle tournament, to counter Decade Kamen Rider Hibiki's Attack Ride Onibi.. * : Amazon's Rider Kick. Used in a similar manner to Kamen Rider's Rider Kick. Rarely used and one of Amazon's few attacks in the original series that would result in his opponent exploding instead of simply mortally wounding them. *:Used to destroy Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel Beastman. *:Used while fighting against Kamen Rider Decade in the Rider Battle tournament, to counter Decade's Final Attack Ride. However Decade emerged victorious and Amazon was eliminated from the Rider Battle. * : An attack developed to counter the signature move of Gama Beastman. *Rider Kick: Used in Skyrider alongside Kamen Rider 1 through Skyrider. *Rider Synchro: An attack that Amazon can use if assisted by multiple other Riders. - Injured Amazon= Injured Amazon When Amazon was temporarily blinded by the Owl Beastman, his eyes turned yellow. }} Equipment Devices *GiGi Armlet: Transformation device *Condorer: Amazon's belt Vehicle *Jungler: Amazon's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider Amazon. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider Amazon, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Amazon. - Attack Ride= : This card arms Decade Complete Form with the GaGa Armlet after Diend steals it from Llumu Qhimil, attaching to his right arm and giving Decade a portion of the ancient Inca artifact's energy. - Final Attack Ride= : This card transfers the GaGa Armlet from Decade to Amazon's right arm, and allows Amazon to perform the attack, used to destroy Llumu Qhimil. }} - O Medal= : A Core Medal bearing the mark of Kamen Rider Amazon. The Amazon Medal appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Amazon, along with X and Stronger, were turned into Medals (while Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, and Riderman, were turned into Astroswitches) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when OOO inserted the Switches into the OOO Driver and performed a Scanning Charge. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Amazon. It is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, where it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left arm, which would allow him to "chomp" on anything unfortunate to get caught in this Module's teeth. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Amazon is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Amazon. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Amazon, created when Amazon was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Condorer while the lid backside image depicts the GiGi Armlet. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Bravo and Knuckle in the toyline. *Transformation: Amazon Arms: Mr. Wildman! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Daisuke Yamamoto was portrayed by . As an infant, he was portrayed by an unidentified actor. Okazaki reprised his role in the last few episodes of Kamen Rider Stronger. As Kamen Rider Amazon, his suit actors were Kazuo Niibori, Testsuya Nakayahi, Bunya Nakamura, and . In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Amazon was voiced by . In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, he was voiced by . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Amazon, Daisuke Yamamoto (Kamen Rider Amazon) is labeled and . Notes *He is the first Kamen Rider in the Showa period who has a design motif that's based on a different animal, rather than the more typical suit basis of a grasshopper, beetle, or other insect. **However, there is some debate to this - some fans have speculated that he is modeled upon a piranha or angler fish, while others say a lizard, while others compromise and say he's a jungle themed chimera. ** It's possible that Amazon is actually a mix between a lizard, piranha and an angler fish. *He is the first (and so far the only) Kamen Rider to use a Rider Chop as their primary finishing move. *Because he grew up in the Amazon rainforest, Amazon has great knowledge concerning herbs and can grass whistle. *Mid series, the Kamen Rider Amazon suit had the yellow parts on the body change to red without explanation. From his appearances in Kamen Rider Black RX onward, the Kamen Rider Amazon suit would have a yellow body. *Although Shiro Kazami apparently knew Daisuke's true name by the time of ZX's movie, it's unknown if Daisuke eventually learned it himself. *Like Stronger's charge up form, Amazon later seemingly stopped using the GaGa Armlet despite the massive amount of power it would bestow upon him. Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Spirits Riders Category:Heroes Category:Amazon Riders